The present disclosure relates to a power amplification module. A power amplification module is used in a mobile communication device such as a cellular phone device in order to amplify the power of a radio frequency (RF) signal that is to be transmitted to a base station. In recent years, power amplification modules having configurations capable of supporting RF signals of a plurality of different communication standards (modes) have become known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-42700 discloses a power amplifier system that includes a first block having a first power amplifier that operates in a first mode, and a second block having a second power amplifier that operates in a second mode.
When amplifying an RF signal, the output level that is required in order to transmit the RF signal to the base station differs depending on the mode or frequency band of the RF signal, for example. Regarding this point, there is a problem with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-42700 in that all RF signals are amplified by the power amplifiers regardless of the output levels of the RF signals, and therefore current is excessively consumed when performing power amplification.